


Instincts

by accidentallyanoctopus



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: AU - Vampires and Magic, Based off the RPs Morgan and I have done, John with a vampire bf, M/M, Mostly putting this here so Morgan can read it, Oh look it's Wade in his own canon, This is an AU for my own personal universe, Worldbuilding that will make no sense lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallyanoctopus/pseuds/accidentallyanoctopus
Summary: John gets injured, and Noell has to suppress his predatory instincts in order to keep him safe.





	Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> So um, yeah, this is based on some RPing that I've done with Morgan samenkomen on Tumblr. Noell Gardiner is my original character, and he's a vampire (his FC is Jamie Hector, btw). If you wanna know more about the universe this is set in, check out Noell's blog (notyour-servant) or Wade's blog (hitvamp-and-gothboy), or leave a comment.

Noell's hand comes away slick with blood, and he balks. Panic courses through his mind, but even it can't drown out the sudden, blazing need that surges inside him. He backs away, and fails to not make a sound of pity as John hits the ground with a pained grunt. There's no time to explain his sudden reaction - he can already feel his vision narrowing, his teeth becoming razor-sharp behind his lips. He has to go. Now.

  
He sprints away, forcing himself to keep looking forward, away from his bleeding, injured lover. All the while his primal instincts scream at him to turn back, to lunge at John, to strike, to kill, to devour him. Your prey is weak, they say, why don't you take advantage of an easy meal? The smell of the blood still coating his hand makes his mouth water uncontrollably, but he clutches it closed tight to his chest as he runs.

  
Another part of him begs to turn back, to make sure John is okay, is safe and protected. He just left him there on the street, clearly wounded and unable to even stand! What kind of person can do that to someone they love? His monstrous desires clash with his emotional ones, and he has to ignore them both or John will surely die by his hand. Noell ducks into an alley and scrawls a Fleur-de-Lis on the wall with his finger, unsure if this will even work, if he's close enough to a safe house. He nearly falls through the resulting portal into the safety of the pocket dimension.

  
The woman who greets him is shocked at his sudden entrance, but she's of course a Boucher associate, and thus she and Noell have met at least once. He washes his hands free of blood in the bathroom before phoning a particular doctor. Noell doesn't trust anyone not involved with the Court to not be a secret mundane assassin, and take John's ridiculous bounty for themselves with a little medical malpractice. After that, all he can do is sit on the woman's couch and try (and fail) to hold back the tears that have been threatening to start ever since John had been attacked.

  
Several hours later, he's contacted and told that John is in stable condition and it would be safe for Noell to come see him. Noell follows the directions to another hidden location, which turns out to be said doctor's private clinic. John is asleep in one of the rooms, looking haggard and worse-for-wear but no longer injured, thanks to the healing magic the doctor performed on him. Wade is there, too. Noell had forgotten the other vampire had been with them when John was attacked; he had ran off after the assailant while Noell stayed in a foolish effort to comfort his lover.

  
“He's dead, don't worry,” Wade says as a greeting upon seeing Noell. “The guy who attacked John. I killed him.”

  
Noell nods, and thanks him. He usually finds killing distasteful, but this time he wishes he had been there to see the life drain from the man who dared to hurt John. To see the panic of realization at the true nature of his companions. He pulls a chair up to sit next to John as he sleeps, picking up a limp but warm hand and threading their fingers together. His heart does a little leap of joy when John's body instinctively responds by clutching Noell's hand back.  
John sleeps through the day, and Noell dozes with him. Somewhere in the late evening, he finally stirs, and the sound of his pulse quickening wakes Noell from half-sleep. John makes a noise of discomfort, then confusion, then a startled grunt of near-panic at his unfamiliar surroundings. Noell turns to him immediately, speaking soothing words, comforting the older-looking man.

  
“It's okay, darling, you're safe,” he whispers, rubbing John's shoulder and chest with the hand that is not being clutched tightly. “You're in a doctor's office. She's part of the Court. No one is going to harm you here, John.”

  
John's body relaxes, his heartbeat slowing slightly. He looks up at Noell, confusion still lining his face.

  
“Was I attacked? What happened, Noell?”

  
Noell nods, stifling a growl of rage. “Yes, you were attacked. We were up near 54th Street when a man came out of an alley and shot you. Wade chased after him and killed him, while I....”

  
He words die on his tongue as he looks down in shame. He hopes desperately that John doesn't remember Noell running away from him in his time of need. Unfortunately, that's the subject of John's next question.

  
“Why did you leave? Was it because I was hurt? Because of the blood?”

  
Noell nods, regret flooding his body with something that feels like nausea. He can't bring himself to look at his lover. Why do his instincts always get in the way of helping those he loves most? Why can't he control himself? Is he no better than a wild beast?

  
“Regardez moi, mon amour.” (Look at me, my love.)

  
John's words, spoken in Noell's native language, bring him back to reality. He looks up, and sees John's face filled with understanding and pity.

  
“I don't blame you. You were still protecting me.”

  
“But, John-”

  
John holds up a hand to stop him.

  
“Don't beat yourself up. It's over. I'm fine.”

  
With a grunt of pain, John sits up, using the bed pillow to cushion his back. He then pulls Noell closer and kisses him, deep and passionate. Noell practically melts into the kiss, all his pain and worry and guilt washed away by a simple act of affection. It's amazing how simple it is for John to soothe him, to make everything alright just by being there. And Noell is grateful for it every single time.


End file.
